


Out of luck

by Awildsnorlaxsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai
Summary: The miqo'te Sonia Florence visits the Gold Saucer for the first time, gil is spent and tokens are wasted





	Out of luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about my Miqo'te going to the gold saucer for the first time and seeing her new friend at her day job. I've written other stories about these two but they need to be cleaned up before I post any of them. They're more personal stories but I hope you enjoy this one!

Sonia nervously drummed her fingers across the railing of the airship as it flew towards it's destination, flying was something she had only done once before and it certainly wasn't to somewhere like this. Looking out over the horizon she could see that the posters didn't lie, it really was a giant glowing cactuar, their destination appeared to be near the base of the Gold Saucer as the ship angled low to the ground. 

What was she doing coming to this place? She had never gambled before, and it's not like she could really afford to especially with her luck recently. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew the real reason she decided to fly here and see this place in person was the chance to see Synnata again, the miqo'te she had met very recently. Synnata worked at the gold saucer though she never specified what she did, only said for Sonia to stop by when she was feeling lonely. Well for Sonia that was all the time, so here she was as she stepped off the airship as it finally landed on solid ground.

A small crowd of people were already at the entrance waiting to board the airship when they docked, some of them seemed like they didn't want to leave and had to be pulled away by what Sonia assumed to be their companions. She slipped through the crowed and walked through the entrance hallway, women dressed in tight fitting bunny outfits lined the hallway giving Sonia a smile and waving her in, she just blushed and kept her head down as she made her way to the next room which had a sign that said "Entrance Square"

She took in the sights around her as she made her way to the circular counter in the middle of the room, several workers stood behind the counter helping people and she walked up to one. The man behind the counter wore a clean fancy suit, a stark contrast to Sonia's constant disheveled look from her frizzy hair to her clothes. Not for the first time she felt like she didn't belong here.

She was flashed a smile by the blonde miqo'te behind the counter, "It is both an honor and a priviledge to welcome you to the Manderville Gold Saucer. If there is anything at all you would know about our facilities you need but say the word" he said this with more enthusiasm than Sonia ever had in her life.   
She took a moment before responding, "Uhhh...so what exactly...do I do here?" the words were awkward but she forced them out, it was that or wander around confused for the next few hours.

Never once losing his smile, the miqo'te explained in detail everything for Sonia from purchasing MGP, which was used for all of the games, to playing triple triad, and how chocobo racing worked. It was a whirlwind of information to take in at once, which left Sonia just nodding her head to most of it regardless if she really understood.   
Breeding chocobos? Why would I ever want to do that? When the man finished explaining how things worked, he suggested Sonia buy some coins to try some of their games with, she thanked him with a weak smile and walked over to the next man who she bought some of these Manderville coins from. She had been careful to not buy too many, but even buying what little she did made her feel uncomfortable but...why come here otherwise? She hadn't even spotted Synnata yet.

Sonia walked past an elevator that went up to a place called the chocobo square, yeah no thanks, then got to an area that split off in three directions, in the middle of this area was a giant humming aetheryte crystal. Round square? What kind of name was that? She picked a different path and began to walk around the saucer. Bright stained glass covered most of the walls while obnoxious music played in the background, crowds of people were in the middle of the open areas playing some game where they had to stand still or be blown off of a platform. 

Sonia found a relatively quiet area near a game called "The Moogle's Paw" and decided to stay here and try this one. It was simple, land the moogle over one of the balls and it'll scoop it up. This'll be easy! She put her first coin in and began playing.

"Oh come on! That was totally on the ball!" Sonia kicked the crane game as she spent her last coin for nothing "Owwww"

"Is there a problem miss?" A voiced asked from behind her, Sonia turned around and was staring at a familiar face. Synnata was there, in her bunny outfit, holding a tray of drinks in one hand "Oh Sonia! I didn't recognize you kicking that defenseless machine" she smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yeah well, maybe this place shouldn't cheat!" Sonia huffed, still frustrated she lost all of her MGP so easily. "To be honest, with how big this place is I didn't think I would see you on the job"

"Well maybe you have goodluck after all" Synnata replied, "What do you think of this place so far?" she did a small twirl, her tail swishing around behind her.

"If i'm honest from when I first met you I didn't expect you to work here, you seemed more like a ner--- a healer" Synnata caught onto what Sonia was about to say and flashed her teeth in exaggerated anger. Sonia started laughing, and for the first time in awhile it wasn't forced.

"Well this nerd knows how to plane the crane game at least!" Synnata stuck her tongue out at Sonia, "I have to get back to my rounds before people wonder where their drinks went, try to have some fun okay?" she surprised Sonia with a quick one handed hug while balancing her drinks. 

"I'll find something to do, if not i'll come bug you for drinks" Synnata gave her a wink, before turning around making her way up a staircase, Sonia for her part went to exchange more gil for coins...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aw chocobo feathers!" Sonia scattered the rest of her triple triad hand to the ground as she handed over the money she had gambled, "This game is the worst! What kind of rule is that?! "Same" it's totally random!" the man she had been playing against tried to explain it to her again but she wasn't having it. 

Time to go exchange for more coins, she reached into her coinpurse but felt nothing. She closed her eyes and sighed, she didn't even realize how long she had been here and how much she had spent. This place can be dangerous, i'll need to get a job I can keep if I want to keep visiting Synnata here. Thinking back to their earlier encounter it was brief but worth it, it was the most Sonia had spoken aside from her outburst at the triple triad dealer. If she had to spend gil in order to see Synnata more often then she would have to get a job she could keep, then again, she could gamble for it....  
She had no gil left and was still wanting to spend more, Sonia really needed to get out of this place before it became a true addiction. One more try and surely she would win the cactpot!

Sonia didn't win the cactpot, but had just enough to take the airship back home, the Gold Saucer never closed but she still didn't want to sleep on a bench. Maybe next time she'll win big and not have to worry about it.


End file.
